Polyamorous
by Brokencydeven
Summary: Soundwave has devoted his spark to Megatron. But Optimus, as well as Orion Pax, has always stood in the way. Soundwave will do anything to get what he wants; what he needs, which is Megatron. Slash/Sticky. Rated Mature.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers

**Extended Summary: **Soundwave is practically in love with Megatron. He will do anything it takes to get his spark to himself. But Megatron, since the Golden Age, has loved Orion Pax, even if he is now Optimus Prime. And now that Orion Pax has returned to Megatron due to the loss of his memories; Soundwave will go beyond limits to sabotage Megatron's plan of keeping Orion with the Decepticons and he will drop to absolute desperation.

**A/N: **Merely testing the waters for this story. R&R please. (Set in One Shall Stand: part 5. Soundwave's point of view)

**Rated: **Mature for the purposes of multiple slash pairings, interfacing, profanity, multiple character death, dark themes.  
*Definition: to be polyamorous means to have open sexual or romantic relationships with more than one person at a time.

* * *

I wonder what he is doing.. If he is well.. It disturbs me well; the knowledge of Megatron and Optimus Prime working together once again. It is not right. It is not sanitary. Megatron deserves better than Prime, he deserves a loyal mech, who would not betray him in such a traumatize. A mech who would not corrupt Megatron's spark, taking every last bit of its adulation for others. I am always caught up in such a question; why am I so obsessed with Megatron? All I do brings me close to him. Close to Megatron. My skills are to be admired by such an angelic mech. It disconcert me that Megatron has yet to place me as his second in command. After all my help to his cause; he chooses Starscream. It is truly offending. He would find any mech, any femme to place as his second. With the exception of me.

Why not me? Possibly my appearance. My slim, dark and violet frame lurking the Nemesis, stalking the residents aboard. I never cared much about physical appearance in a partner, despite Megatron's enthralling frame. That was merely luck to stumble upon. Even in the Golden Age; his azure optics and clear faceplate. Still, his crimson optics allure me. I am not one who falls helm over pedes for lust. Knock Out, however he indeed has a ravishing frame..

Speaking of Knock Out, "Lord Megatron has been gone awhile now hasn't he," the medic smirked, striding towards me, his seductive hips swaying with each stride. "Sure hope he and Optimus haven't made up and apologized," he mumbled, walking passed me and stopping in front of a screen. "I would have nothing to do. It would be quite the drag on this life," he smirked, digits sliding across the screen in front of him. "You know why that is?.." he continued, not expecting a reply from me anyways.

I did not look back to him. I merely stood in place to hear what he had to say. I guess Breakdown is not around, or else why would he be talking to me? I am a last resort for every Decepticon. They fear me. See no life in me. Perhaps there is no life in me, considering I do not care for Unicron nor Primus. Myths? I do not care for religion, and I do not fear death. If anything, I fear life.

"Soundwave?" Knock Out turned his helm back to give me a bitter expression. "Are you even listening to me?"

I nodded slightly, and at last turned around to face the divine medic. I do enjoy having a mask covering my faceplates. My white faceplates, purple lines down my optics that glowed neon. I am a Decepticon. Always have been, always will be. Yet my optical shades remain blue. Bright azure and glow alike any other Autobot. It's disturbing how I never got the colour modified to the crimson signatured as evil. Some might call me attractive. But I do not take interest. Being able to look a mech in the optics and them not exactly being able to stare back. It is the advantage, if I say so myself. I eyed the monitor behind the shining medic.

No word from Megatron. Knock Out huffed in return, "You would think a mech as loyal as you would at least acknowledge me speaking to you. Not like you have got anything better to do," he actually grinned after that oral stab. It does not bother me when one calls me antisocial. Every spark knows it. If they do not, they ought too, or they may be wasting their time. It is exceptional when Megatron talks to me. His vocals are purely angelic.

Still nothing popped on to the screen. What is going on in this useless planet's core? Unicron is supposedly taking control? He is the core itself apparently. I have to struggle to hold back a laugh. Closure to my beliefs. I sigh to myself, perhaps if I tried involving myself in social events I maybe could...

The screen blinked. Over and over again, showing Prime's life signal go low. Never thought I would think this, but praise Unicron for this. Knock Out looked taken aback by this, but my smile was hidden. Suddenly, the signal was lost. A massive energy source was occurring. Dammit, what is going on down there? I am the most involved intel bot aboard the Nemesis, I know everything. Nothing is hidden from me. And to not bare witness of this catastrophe was torture for the likes of me. Not like there is any others alike me, when Cybertronians back in the Golden Age so long ago stated that everyone in their own way was unique; they were not faulting younglings. It was meant to be words of kindness and inspiration. But for me; it is a curse. A hex that cannot be undone.

"What?" the red medic questioned rather beyond confused. " What is fragging happening?" Knock Out cursed allowed. He stepped back as the screens' monitors gave out. He groaned in abhorrence shooting me a dirty look. "Well?" he questioned. "You're the intel bot! Come see this!" he demanded. Well he is _obviously _in a good mood. I stalked towards him slowly, I am not sure why, but I must admit it was pleasing to see the hostility on Knock Out's faceplates. But the data screen? Nothing but static. I am sure I am not alone in believing that something so pathetic could have ended both faction's leaders. Prime most likely used the Matrix of leadership to rid of said Unicron. Said Matrix was destined to be the fate of Unicron, or any evil that should follow. It was all Optimus was, all he is, all he ever will be.

I am not positive what our leader's fate was, nor Prime's, yet I have a gut-feeling that we shall find out when he does return.

* * *

**A/N: **Again not so sure of how this was. Review, please? Tell me what you think. Flames are not only allowed, but _desperately _desired. More chapters to come.


	2. Adaptation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers

**A/N: **Soundwave begins plotting to sabotage Orion's return despite Megatron's changed behavior.

* * *

I must say, having the former leader of the Autobot's roam the halls of the Nemesis is quite erratic. He greets so politely to all the Eradicons and Vehicons, even the Insecticons. It's quite an embarrassing trait to possess among Decepticon ranks. But all cannot judge without Megatron beating us to offlining.

This is not Orion.

This is the Orion Megatron _wants_. A helpless mech who obeys without question. Orion is dead, his spark was morphed into the Matrix of Leadership and that's all that Prime is. This_ thing _that Megatron has created is an abomination. Just a mere ghost of Orion Pax that Megatron dearly misses. Why doesn't Megatron see that having this occur will only cause the Autobot's too grieve and soon come for their leader? The closer Orion Pax and him become, the harder Megatron will emotional break down when he leaves. Creating a maelstrom of regret.

There he is now. The formal archivist stopped in front of me with the slightest grin as his servo reached out towards me, "Hello Soundwave. It has been quite sometime hasn't it?" Orion Pax questioned sweetly, meaning no harm, I could sense that in his warm azure optics, representing allegiance in the Autobot's name. If he is to stay, which is hardly even an argument, those optics better be replaced. It disgusted me. His open face plates emanated adorable confusion that clearly hasn't ever been exposed to war. And returning to his element as an archivist; I doubt he ever truly _will_ be introduced to warfare. Not by Megatron, that is.

I said nothing as usual. But this time, I actually had nothing to say. Well, at least nothing I could to say even if I wanted too. Megatron would likely have my helm on a stick if I were to reply something so chafed. Such as; "Well, good evening to you too, Optimus Prime."

Stalking past the mech, I pushed past his shoulder strut, still built as the frame of a Prime, and continued to my destination. I never turned back to acknowledge Orion's most likely flustered expression. It would have been worth the halt, but Megatron awaits my presence, so I shall not keep my liege impatient. It irritates me how the residents aboard this ship loathe me for no apparent reason. Most are intimidated by my features. Others, how involved I am in Megatron's cause. Cybertronians so long ago were either forced too this faction, or were intrigued by the means of destruction that Lord Megatron's name holds so sacred.

But there was a time before the war, in the Golden Age, where Megatron wasn't as he is. Which is what Optimus Prime misses so dearly, yet refuses to admit emotions as such. Megatron, to this cycle from the beginning, has yearned for Orion Pax. Now that he has him back, it will be quite the chore for any who attempt to rid of him. Our liege will not let a servo touch Orion Pax. A servo other than his own, of course.

I arrived to the rather exquisite sight of Megatron's overwhelming backside. The vague purple decorative lines that traveled down his frame and massive shoulder armour shining in the dark room. Any others would be unnerved by the sight, but I am absorbed.

"Soundwave," the Decepticon Lord barely turned on his pede to acknowledge me, his menacing chassis huffed out as he began stepping towards me slowly. "Having Orion Pax back has created a maelstrom of stress for the Autobots, alike my troops," he paused, his crimson optics looking straight at me. Despite my blackened faceplate visor, Megatron had always, from the beginning, been able to see straight through it. In a matter of speaking, anyways. "I am relying on your support, Soundwave. Do not let a spark address Orion Pax as Prime. If any are to do so; you comm. me immediately and I will despoil of their treacherous spark.." the tyrant trailed off, his gaze falling elsewhere. I merely nodded as Megatron began stepping closer towards me, his servos held behind his backside as he deliberately strode at hand.

"Speaking of treacherous; what is the disclosure on Starscream?" Megatron questioned, leering down at me.

I shook my helm in the negative. What was it that the ex-gladiator found so stimulating of his formal SiC? He wasn't a mech of processor, nor strength in frame. Perhaps Megatron was allured by the seeker, the traitor possibly slept his way to the top. Interfacing with our Lord after every corner in this war. It certainly would not be a colossal surprise.

Megatron casually hummed, his grim face plates turning away and eyeing the exit. "Renovate my current knowing once you are informed of Starscream or further Autobot casualites, Soundwave. It would be much appreaciated," he finished, smirking the slightest before making his depart. After he had relinquished, I nodded slowly to myself. Emerging from your troops TIC to give your precious Orion Pax a visit? I cannot help be feel as if Megatron has made a poor decision in choosing a mech too keep Orion Pax from harms way, because he had very well choosen the mech who desires to deface him of his current faction. Optimus Prime must return.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, I haven't the patience." Orion Pax turned his helm back to give Megatron a knowing look.

Megatron's talons traveled down the formal archivists' own armour, returning to the shoulders and tracing the newly branded Decepticon insignias. Megatron's own lurid crest, now freshly labeled on to Orion's armour. Megatron actually smiled softly as he lightly traced both insignias of Decepticon signature. Orion Pax grinned barely, suppressing it too stress his further point. "Lord Megatron, please. I must finish my work," he politely inferred, yet the ex-gladiator did not seize touching him. Megatron pressed his scarred lip components on to the back side of Orion's helm, kissing it lightly before humming.

"You have done an acceptable means of decoding the Iacon database so far. I suggest a break, I do not want you overworked."

Orion's digits dropped from the databoard he was accustomed too. "If you advise me to sieze my work for your cause, then I shall do as you command. But I must ask; what is the sudden urgency?" he questioned with all do respect. Orion's bright azure optics turned too regard Megatron. The Decepticon leader was now standing straight, stepping back from the former Autobot. "May I intrest you in refueling?" he half-demanded, half catechized. Orion Pax's optical-ridges narrowed slightly upwards as a warm grin settled on his silver face plates. "Indeed, lord Megatron.." The Decepticon leader then nodded, stepping away from Orion Pax and turning to the exit with a distant archivist following.

After a few turns down the dim hallways of the Nemesis, the data clerk was absorbed. "Your warship is quite atramentous. Perhaps, it is made to.. intimidate the Autobots?" he questioned gently.

Megatron took a glance of Orion, "Perhaps you are correct, Orion Pax," he replied with a devilish smirk as he looked forwards to the Vehicons and Eradicons starring as Orion followed closely behind Megatron. "This warship was designed by many of my Decepticons to wreak fear upon the Autobots for giving us such a demonish title, we figured it was in our.. deceptive nature to be seen as the such."

Orion seemed fascinated by such. It wasn't a falsehood, though too Orion, Megatron deceived to merely keep him out of harms way and in his servos. Denial of Autobot rescue, Megatron continued misstating the formal Prime. And that was the way Megatron would have it for as long as he could, no spark would dare sabotage.

* * *

**A/N: **Review, please? Tell me what you think. Flames are not only allowed, but _desperately _desired. Chapter 3 will be up very shortly.


	3. Medicate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers

**A/N: **Megatron/Orion Pax (Optimus Prime) sticky, bonding of sparks. Slash. Thank you for the inspiration for the main idea of this chapter; xdragonslayerx. It was appreaciated and I suggest to others, xdragonslayerx 's ravishing MxOP fanfic, Sparks.

***For a while, this chapter was all sorts of screwed up. I accidentally updated it with the wrong chapter; chap 3 of my other story Lips. I'm really sorry if that confused anyone. But it's fixed!**

Rated Mature for the purposes of multiple slash pairings, interfacing, profanity, multiple character death, dark themes.

* * *

Why is it that I can not have what Orion does not deserve? If that even makes sense, anyways. I have been, in more ways than one, losing my mind. Seeing Megatron with Orion Pax? That makes me sick to the tank. I could purge if I had truly desired to. If I had grown _that _desperate. Most say that time has a way of repeating itself. I had never truly considered such an expression. Yet, here I am with the saying slapping me across the face plates. _Hard_.

Example 1.

Megatron possess' Orion Pax again. With the exception that a war is taking place regarding the missing leader of the opposing faction. Optimus Prime, millenia ago named Orion Pax.

Example 2.

The Golden Age was quite some time ago. Megatronus and Orion Pax were closely bonded before Megatronus lost his ways due to Orion's betrayal. Now we are Decepticons, we always will be. Fighting the Autobots lead by Optimus Prime. Now that the damned Prime has lost his memories, Megatron sought out the young archivist within Optimus Prime.

Example 3.

I have, since the beginning and well to the end, been a loyal follower of Megatron. A trustworthy Decepticon who would never deceive my liege. So that begs the question; why does Megatron prefer any other besides myself to be his second?

Broken record, I acknowledge. Yet I can never decipher the answer, the many answers. Despite that I have perpetual conflicts I could name more examples too, I have had rather enough complaining. I need to do something about this mess Megatron has so carelessly spawned. I need to rid of Orion Pax and bring forth the said Prime within him. Make him realize something is off. Being the intel bot most reliable to Megatron has its own.. personal advantages I'd say. Considering that I have access to even the most personal cameras hidden within each of the quarters among the Nemesis, including Megatron's. Sufficient, if only because Orion stays with him during recharging vorns. That insatiable bastard.

* * *

Loud creaking noises emanated from the ample berth beneath the two mechs vigorously interfacing and bonding.

"Ah.. Megat-tronus!" the archivists' pede was held up by Megatron's talon servo as the warlord slammed his spike into the wet valve, repeatedly filling the smaller archivist.

Orion Pax was louder than Megatron had last recalled. Perhaps it had truly been awhile since the mech had been involved in such material considering he was a Prime. Leaving Optimus left untouched since Megatronus so long ago. _Was_, Megatron thought possessively to himself as he stared down at his mate. Orion's bright, blue optics flattening as he glanced up at Megatron, intakes hard and bobbing frame. Orion absolutely hated pain of any sort, yet Megatron brought out the demon within the mech when they interfaced. Despite the data clerk's deceptively sweet personality; he much prefered it rough in the berth.

It was a pleasure for Megatron to finally have Orion back in his servos, pounding his thick and large erect spike into Orion as he screamed Megatron's name ever so deliciously. Orion Pax's smaller servos were leaching on to Megatron's massive shoulder armour, shinning dimly in the warlord's private quarters. The archivist's beautiful thighs scrapping against Megatron's own, one pede wrapped around the ex-gladiator as the other was held in the air by the dominating lover.

"Ah, ahh- ah!" Orion whimpered in time as Megatron let his spike hit the pleasure sensory nodes way deep inside Orion's long untouched valve. The smaller mech's blue helm hit the berth, drenched in ecstasy. His grinding growing as his silver hips thrusted upwards, allowing Megatron a more comfortable angle in the tight valve being rapidly filled. The deep growls of Megatron's vocals and cries of Orion went unheard by any other mech due to Megatrons' heavy steel door, always locked when in the presence of another. Each thrust into the wet valve caused a deep and lubricated sucking noise and metallic grinding to loudly occur. Drops and small piles of interfacing lubricant splashed out of Orion's steamy valve and fell onto the berth slopply as Megatron's thick spike forced the liquids out and the warlord deliberately slowed down. His movements strong and loud but slow, causing the data clerk to moan and tighten his grip.

Megatron smirked at the sight of Orion beneath him, shuddering with each deliberate thrust. "That's right, Orion.." he whispered lowering his pointed helm down the Orion Pax's presented neck cables, kissing and licking the sensitive energon veins. "Open for me-" Megatron requested softly into the archivists' neck, nibbling on a minor energon cord. He was gesturing towards Orion's spark chamber. "Meh-Megatronus.." Orion moaned like a pleasure drone at the sudden speed Megatron kept as his current pace.

"Give your spark to me.. I've missed you-" he pleaded. It had been quite some time since the two had sparkbonded.

Orion Pax could not ignore, his chassis clicking open and revealing his spark chamber. It slowly moved aside to give Megatron's spark full access. Megatron lifted his helm from the mech's neck cables and stared at his prize. The spark he has missed and desired to rebond to all this time. His pace continued, but he did not wish to overload his clerk without sparkbonding. Orion's azure optics online to give Megatron an impatient plea. His valve sucking in Megatron's spike to prove his insecurity. The silver mech laughed lightly as he began to lower his helm to kiss Orion.

"Beg me, Orion. Tell me what you want."

Orion cried out in instant pleasure as Megatron made the mistake of shifting inside the valve, setting off sensory nodes everywhere inside the archivist. Megatron released his grip on Orion Pax's pede and it immediately wrapped itself around Megatron, joining the other.

The clerk groaned. "P-please.. Megatronus!" he whimpered, lost in the ecstasy focused inside his valve as pleasure waves flooded his processor. "I need you! Only you!" he yelled out. Megatron smiled in response, opening his chassis to release his spark's calling energy and lowered himself to Orion's shuddering frame and his exposed blue spark meeting Megatron's with a chirp and wail of pain. Their sparks met in a flash of blue lights swirling together slowly as their own unique essences mixed. Not since the Golden Age had either bonded with another nor had they re-opened their own sacred bond. Megatron, for some reason, hated it when Orion had called him Megatronus. The name taunted him, as if it retold history inside his processor. Yet, the ex-gladiator managed. "Mmhh.." Megatron hummed in appreciation, mending their sparks together at last. The younger mech moaned uncontrollably as their chassis' brushed together, matching the time each thrust Megatron made entering inside Orion. Both orbs of blue light flickered against each other, Megatron's carrying its unique signature of dark energon flares. The strains of purple mixing in with the helpless blue essence of Orion.

The dark energon previously coursed through Megatron's veins, not all was ejected. So the sudden stabs of the darkness hurt Orion in a pleasurably strange way. Given the regards of the pain, it was all so warm and perfect. Orion froze all too suddenly and his clutch on Megatron tighten instantly, waves of overload crashing his systems causing his valve to eject all fluids on to the berth and his spark to leech into Megatron's, his essence flaring viciously as he pulled Megatron's spark into his chamber and screamed in pleasure as they became one.

Megatron was pulled into the overload, despite his pride of normally causing double the overload for the second partner. A possibility was that sparkbonding caused both to come into overload together regardless. The impact on their sparks caused Megatron's spike to erupt into Orion's already smothered valve, filling the mech all the way to the brim of the spent valves entrance and over flowing out on to the berth beneath them. Megatron could feel Orion's pedes drop lifelessly on to the berth as well as his servos. The archivists optics offline and his mouth plates went into a grim line as his systems began cooling off.

"Orion?" Megatron asked out of his heavy intakes, causing the mech's optics to online dimly.

The clerk smiled weakly. Megatron pulled himself out of the tired mech and closed both of their interface panels and soon closed his own spark chamber with a hiss and a final click.

In a vast couple of minutes, Orion had positioned himself comfortably on top of Megatron as he recharged. Megatron slowly at one point allowed himself to fall into the state and rest with his bondmate. It felt good to have him in his servos again. It felt right. And he would never allow anything to take Orion Pax away from him. No, not ever again.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was unusually long, I apologize for that if it was an inconvenience for anyone. Love you guys, please review. (Chapter 4 will be up ASAP.) Flames are not only allowed, but _desperately _desired.


	4. Last Resort

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers

**A/N: **This story will become more interesting, I promise. I've been a little busy lately so kind of 'eh'. Yet, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I ensure there is more to come. The Golden Age flashback occurs, by the way. (3rd POV).

* * *

I could feel my cooling fans kick online. This was absolutely sickening. I have never felt such disgrace wash upon me. Not like this. Not to the video imagery of Megatron and Orion Pax interfacing. I fell on to my berth, completely nauseated. My plating tightened conceivably. I could feel my spike compressing against its housing, begging to be released and given proper attention towards.

Why did I continue to contemplate the recordings? I should have ended it before my protoform heated this way.

I felt so.. sinister merely watching the pornographic films. Megatron is so possessive of Orion Pax, and that is all I want from him. His deepest affections. The affections that Orion so carelessly disposed of millennia ago. It corrupted Megatronus from the inside out. Like a carnivorous scraplet, despoiling him after all the eons. And the scraplets often aim for the softest metals first.

My interface panel creaked in protest of its current state. And I sadly know what I must do..

* * *

I have truly dropped to a lower level than I had previously desired. I need help ridding of Orion Pax. And I have a mech in mind. As much as I hate to do it. I must seek out Starscream. The treacherous formal second in command of Megatron. The bastard deserves nothing less than to be energon deprived and left alone to offline Primus only knows where. Fortunately, Megatron has been so preoccupied with his room-mate that I am allowed further access in tracking the useless Seeker.

Optimus Prime will be returned, I do not care how. I do not care in any means what happens afterwards. Megatron will only seek to avenge his fallen comrade, Orion Pax, by snuffing Prime's soft spark. I'll make it happen so that Megatron will be mine afterwards all of this mess. I do not see a happy ending for Optimus Prime. He shall die as Orion, or leave before I can receive the opportunity to rid of him as Orion. Nothing hurts my spark more than watching the videos placed in Megatron's private quarters. How could Megatron even let himself believe that the damned clerk is back in his possession. The poor mech is without reasoning, a slave to our cause. Only to be rid of once he has completed his work. Megatron had even quoted himself that he must demolish Orion after he is finished decoding project Iacon.

That is the master I am fond of.

The master who knows of reason in his logical errors and puts a stop to them.

I'm going mad in the processor. Why am I so obsessed with Lord Megatron? What is it that is so appealing to me? Why has it always been, even since the pre-warfare, Megatron has been devoted to Orion Pax? I was too late to claim Megatron as my own. Yet it is only Orion Pax that I can thank for introducing me to the gladiator turned revolutionary. I remember that day well..

* * *

The tired librarian struggled to keep his optics online as he stacked away data pads among the shelves. Every other staff member had taken their fueling cycle to their advantage. But not Soundwave. He had better things to attend too. Sometimes, the mech prefered the silence in the Iacon Hall of Records. Without any other mech or femme wondering the halls.

"Soundwave?" a young voice has asked, the name echoed softly. The young librarian turned his helm to look towards the voice. "Yes?" he quietly asked. The approaching archivist held his data pads close against his chassis and scanned the bookshelves next to Soundwave. "How have you been?" Orion asked. The librarian's intakes hitched slightly, "I am fine, thank you. Yourself?" he turned his helm over to acknowledge Orion Pax's expression. It was warm and happy, as if he had just witnessed something amusing. "Nothing quite interesting today, friend. But, I was wondering if you may perhaps be interested in introducing yourself to a close friend of mine? Megatronus." Orion finished, flashing the librarian a warm smile.

Soundwave's bright blue optics turned to gaze at Orion Pax's young, silver face plates. "I.. guess that would not inconvenience me, considering Megatron is a well known gladiator of the Pits of Kaon, is he not?" the slim mech questioned, taking the remaining datapads from Orion's clutch and into his own thick digits, grasping them tightly and beginning to stack them on to the shelf alphabetically. Orion nodded slowly, "It's.. um, Megatronus and yes, indeed he is.." Orion softly smiled, seemingly lost. Soundwave cocked and optical-ridge.

"When?" he asked. It was a common trait among clerks, researchers, archivists, and librarians to ask many questions. Yet, Soundwave was always been unusually quiet. More around Orion Pax than any other who worked in the Iacon Hall of Records library. Orion blinked unknowingly, "Now?" he tilted his helm in adorable confusion. Soundwave sighed, his dark shoulders drooping. "I suppose," he looked away from the archivist slightly annoyed, not sure why. Orion offered a weak and awkward smile, "It is your refueling break, Soundwave. Perhaps the three of us may endeavour to enjoy some energon, if your up to it?" he invited.

Soundwave looked to the metallic ground, staring at his pedes. "Sure.." he hesitated. The archivist besides the slim mech smiled in return, instantly brightening. "Excellent," he replied. Now empty-handed, Soundwave followed Orion Pax towards the exit of the gigantic library.

..

Megatronus let his large shoulders roll back and his neck cables pop as he turned his silver helm over to witness Orion and a dark silhouette following besides him approach. The gladiator huffed in his intakes and stood, grasping his digits in his servo and popping the joints comfortably. Once Orion Pax and the other mech stood before the tall gladiator, Megatronus took Orion into his arms in a sly hug. "Good evening, Orion," Megatronus smiled, his straight dental plates barely showing as he leaned down to kiss Orion Pax on his cheek struts' air vent and hug him slightly with one servo around his waist. Orion looked to Soundwave who seemed to be staring at Megatronus. "Hello," Orion greeted softly, his servo gesturing towards Soundwave, who stood still. Just like that, Megatronus' attention flew towards Soundwave as he released Orion Pax.

"And this would be?" the gladiator looked towards Soundwave, narrowing his optical ridges by the slightest and puffed out his chassis as he stepped forwards to acknowledge the slim mech, holding out his digits in a hand shake. "I am Megatronus the gladiator from the Pits of Kaon, and you?" he properly introduced himself, dimming his blue optics.

The librarian blinked his flat azure optics and swallowed an intake, clearing his vocalizer as he reached for Megatronus' servo. Both of Soundwave's servos extended forwards, his ten skinnier digits grasped Megatronus' wrist in a firm handshake.

"Soundwave. I am a librarian working at the Iacon Hall of Records.." Soundwave said softly, staring into the sweet, blue optics of Megatronus as he stared back at him.

Megatronus warmly grinned, "The pleasure is all mine, Soundwave."

* * *

The way Megatronus looked at me.. it was hard to believe he and Orion Pax were together in that moment. Now the only looks I get from Megatron are ones of seduction, which is fine, and others of rage. Nothing is ever good enough for Megatron, no. Not since Orion Pax betrayed the Decepticon cause Megatron had originated.

Funny, the irony. Megatronus had planned this faction with Orion. Now Megatron plots it against Optimus. Time truly does change people, another life concerning expression. Which is another to check off of the list.

Starscream is hard to track down. He must be far off to not even appear online. Unless some sick, twisted Autobot beat me to the Seeker. I wouldn't loathe the fact that Starscream could be dead. It's just that the mech is more.. say, useful for the destruction of Orion Pax. Once I can figure out where the Seeker's hiding spot is; it will not be that hard to trick him into helping me. Bargain him. Starscream would most likely consider my offer if he was given something valuable in return. Such as energon, coordinates, and the like. But exactly what is it that Starscream could desire strongly enough to help me? And am I technically helping the Autobots?

Damn those questions. Primus only knows I'm helping myself. This will only, in the end of course, benefit me. Megatron perhaps, if he is not hung over the death of Optimus Prime. This plan will be set in place soon enough. And Starscream is step one to this sabotage. But is it truly a sabotage? When I'm helping others, despite the fact that they are my factions opposed, regain what they have lost?

I will never truly know now will I. Life is cruel in more ways than one, more to a loyal Decepticon. But can I really say that when Starscream, a treacherous fool, left by Megatron to rot some place without energon and without company? Pity is not what I feel for the idiotic Seeker. It's only a matter of time before Megatron realizes that he needs a loyal second. Obviously not me, right. Besides this wench he chose for an ominous reason. Airachnid would be the last choice of _any _'Bot or 'Con. I've heard she's had contact with Starscream all too recently. I would really hate to speak with her, but the best thing about, well, being me, is that everything recording on via the communication link, is reported to me personally.

Thank you, Airachnid. And ready or not, Starscream. Here I come.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter wasn't as long or as interesting as I had previously intended. But it's late, or should I say early because it's 3:00 A.M and I haven't gotten any sleep. But I managed, and please review and remember flames are not only allowed, but _desperately _desired.


	5. Starscream

**A/N:** I apologize for such a late update. I've been busy with another story so I kinda left this one for a while. But here is chapter 5. Takes place in between Orion Pax part 1 and part 2. Please, enjoy.

**Rated: **Mature for the purposes of multiple slash pairings, interfacing, Cybertronian profanity, later multiple character death, dark themes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

* * *

"How.. interesting," Starscream mumbled as he approached.

I stood still, merely watching as the Seeker reached to place his talons on his hips. He seemed to be in deep thought about the news I sent him. Who would not be? Optimus Prime is a Decepticon clerk? Who would even believe that? Starscream, of course.

"What sick game are you playing me, Soundwave? Are you not Megatron's most loyal third?" Starscream purred suspiciously.

I nodded my helm. If I could, I would roll my optics at the damned mech for questioning my post in Megatron's faction. Starscream couldn't talk to me about loyalty. He ever-so effortlessly threw his place as second down the slagger.

Starscream hummed as he eyed me again, an obvious gleam of treachery sparking in his red optics. "What is in it for me?" he asked, narrowing those bright optics.

What I promised, maybe? Idiot. A place back on Megatron's side as his second in command, of course.

Isn't that what I want? Yes, but good things come to those who wait. And so I shall. Megatron won't last long having the Seeker complain constantly and scheme on a daily basis, so either way Starscream will end up in this cave as a home again.

Though, I cannot fathom which outcome is worse. Starscream failing me miserably and keeping Megatron and Orion together, or having him succeed and he being the mech Megatron interfaces with.. It seems as if I can never win.

"If that truly is my reward for helping you rid of said Orion Pax, then why in the Pit are you helping me regain my post, anyways? Don't you despise me alike all the other Decepticons?"

Of course I despise you. Starscream is a treacherous failure, who would enjoy the company of a mech whom possessed traits as the such? Again, I repeat my self. Idiot. Second of all, who else would I turn to to frag up Megatron's evil plots? Who other than _Starscream_, the mighty Seeker of schemes?

I nodded in silence, watching as Starscream actually considered my offer.

"Very well then, give me the current coordinates and I shall endeavor as soon as I.. refuel," Starscream chuckled, turning to 4 cubes of energon that I added to my offer.

Starscream seemed to be easier to bribe than I assumed. Just present him with a few cubes of energon and a high position and the mech will practically roll-over and obey. Quite the advantage, too. I was almost considering bringing my feelers into this situation, I do not assume that would not have been fun. Starscream may be an ignorant fool, but not even I can deny that his frame is anything but alluring.

I turned on my heel strut, glancing for an exit before making my way out of the cavern. A smirk fought to split on my face plates, I could sense my lips curling to the success. And to my advantage, Starscream hadn't commented on my dispatch. I did not care for anything more the Seeker had to say because he now, was practically my slave. The poor mech has no idea what lies ahead for him.

* * *

"Soundwave, where have you gone off to? I have been searching for you all evening," Megatron purred lowly.

I stared at my liege, but he wouldn't have known. I quickly noticed the small cube of low-grade energon in his grasp, tight around his talons. I hadn't needed to guess where he was off to. Orion Pax, _again_. I do not recall Orion Pax being so needy, even back on Cybertron when he _actually was_ Orion.

"What is the current disclosure of activity among my warship? I understand that the Autobot called 'Arcee' has brought about quite the commotion a few cycles ago," Megatron asked, his free servo resting on his hip joint.

I remember that incident well. Arcee wasn't fast enough, though. I cannot help but wonder what would have resulted if I allowed that Autobot to find her way to Optimus. It would doubtfully have been interesting. I wanted to laugh, but instead I allowed the charts to appear on my face plates computer-like bowed closer, his face plates nearly inches from my own and he hummed in amusement, his optics tracing the charts activity.

"Good. If anything occurs, you know to report to me," he dismissed.

Megatron straightened up again, striding past me with the small cube in his grasp. I could only stare at the energon, though. It reminded me of how everything was falling perfectly into place. Starscream should arrive within moments.

The plan is for him to address Orion Pax by his real name, Optimus Prime. That should quickly raise the Autobot's already considerably high suspicions of his identity, and he should be able to crack my substantially weak firewalls of the Decepticon database and find out who Optimus Prime truly is. Who he truly is.

* * *

"Orion," Megatron said, his vocals surprisingly soft. "You may rest for your task of decoding the Iacon database," he informed.

The clerk turned his helm to give Megatron a knowing glance, "No thank you.." was all he replied.

Megatron chuckled, approaching Orion from behind, "It is time you refuel, I suggest that you do as I command."

The warlord stood beside Orion now, offering him the cube and a falsly gentle smile. Megatron found it difficult to summon such a warm smile, since it had been quite some time since the last time he actually smiled like that.

Orion bashfully turned his helm away from the Decepticon and scanned the screen in front of him again, "I already told you that I am fine, I do not require refueling again. I recently had my share of energon."

Megatron shuddered his optics off and online in annoyance. Orion had always possessed quite the stubborn attitude, for an archivist at least. His other servo extended out and a claw hooked under Orion's chin, turning his helm to make optic contact. Orion shyly gazed at the larger mech, his helm inclined by the talon and his flat blue optics flashing wearly.

The ex-gladiator smirked at the sight, "And when was that?" he asked.

Orion sighed, his frame turning to completely face Megatron. Though, he could not recall being so tall. He assumed it must have been an act during his time in stasis. But given his regards, Orion Pax found himself hesitant. "Latest cycle of yesterday.."

Megatron snarled, "Recent?" he questioned, the mockery clear in his vocals.

The clerk shrugged awkwardly, pulling his helm away from Megatron's grip. "I do not need it. I must finish my work," he reminded. "It was your command for me to get this done. I'm afraid I seem to be more rusty than I had imagined.."

Megatron placed the cube of energon on the ledge, beside Orion's servo. "Very well, then. I have more urgent matters to attend to," he said.

Orion sighed, looking down to the floor. Expecting the warlord to be gone already, the clerk was well surprised when he felt a strong servo grasp his own and a pair of scarred lip components press against his silver cheek plates.

* * *

**A/N:** Please, review. Sorry for such a short chapter, they will be getting longer as I go.


End file.
